Rehab
by Liza Grobien
Summary: “Nesse exato momento você está apenas procurando uma desculpa para não entrar naquele corredor de braços dados com seu querido papai. Você está enganando a si mesma.” D&G - ONESHOT.


**N/Liza1**: Essa é uma fic com conteúdo M, ou seja, sexo (HAHAHA – estou com muita vergonha). É mais uma forma de me redimir com os leitores assíduos de BYSY e de treinar para isso também.

Bem, vou logo avisando que é a primeira vez que escrevo esse tipo de coisa, então, me deem um desconto, ok? ;D

Enjoy! Review!

OBS**:** Minha beta viajou. Ou seja, fic não betada. ;/

* * *

**REHAB**

**Draco&Ginny**

And I'll **never** give myself to another

The way I gave it to **you**

Don't even recognize

The ways you **hurt** me, do you?

* * *

Ela respirava com dificuldade, mirando seu próprio reflexo no espelho. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um frouxo coque, bem no alto da cabeça, nem um fio estava fora do lugar, ela estava impecável. O batom vermelho sangue fazia com que seus lábios parecessem muito maiores e a maquiagem ao redor de seus olhos os faziam mais amendoados e mais perceptíveis do que nunca. Ela estava perfeita. Porque era o grande dia.

A porta se abriu de repente e uma mulher entrou, dizendo algumas palavras em francês. Era Fleur. Ela voltou-se para Ginny e suspirou alto.

"Oh... mon Dieu!", ela suspirou e tocou os cabelos de Ginny, delicadamente, "Você está linda, Virrginia". A ruiva sorriu para mulher a sua frente. "Magnífica!"

"Obrigada", Ginny conseguiu murmurar, ainda sentindo falta de ar. Ela apertou mais forte o nó do robe branco que vestia e disse. "Você viu minha mãe por aí? Ela disse que viria trazer o meu vestido, mas até agora não apareceu por aqui..."

"OH, ela foi até a casa de Hermione ajudar os homens com suas vestimentas", Fleur rolou os olhos. "Vocês sabe bem como eles são, não é mesmo?"

"Oh sim, eu sei", ela tentou sorrir.

"Mas olhe o que eu trouxe para você", a loira a sua frente fez um aceno com a varinha e segundos depois um vestido branco, cravejado de diamantes no busto, entrava no quanto, pousando na poltrona ao lado de Ginny. Era o vestido mais belo de todo o mundo, com detalhes em renda francesa na barra e os diamantes mais caros do Reino Unido. Era o vestido dos sonhos de qualquer mulher, acompanhava um longo véu rendado e despertava a inveja de todas as mulheres que colocavam os olhos nele.

"OH", Virginia perdeu o fôlego, ela inclinou-se para tocar uma das mangas do vestido, sentiu o leve tecido escorregar por seus dedos, e quase sorriu em deleite.

"Eu sei! É ainda mais bonito quando se toca, não é?!", Fleur disse, com um sorriso nos lábios. "Eu vou deixar você uns minutinhos sozinha e vou checar o bebê, okay?", Ginny fez que sim com a cabeça. "Oh, o Harry vai ficar tão feliz hoje!"

Harry. Ginny pensou nessa palavra por um momento. Afinal, era por ele que ela estava lá, não é mesmo? Foi por ele que ela lutou, pelo amor dele. Ela lutou para ele perceber que ela existia, lutou para que ele a notasse e então, um belo dia (o dia que ela supunha ser o mais feliz de toda a sua vida), ele abriu os olhos e a olhou. Harry Potter era um homem doce, gentil e ele a respeitava. Ele havia passado por tanta coisa nos últimos anos e isso o tornava ainda mais especial, mais amável. E ele a amava.

Os olhos da mulher se encheram de lágrimas e ela voltou-se mais uma vez para o espelho, com um forte suspiro. Eles haviam concordado em se casar há dois anos, assim que Harry aceitou o emprego de chefe no Depto. de Aurores no Ministério da Magia, na época isso soou perfeito, já que ela acabara de se efetivar como uma Inominável. Tudo o que eles teriam era uma vida feliz pela frente.

Não foi bem assim. Nos primeiros meses ela sentiu que sua carga de trabalho aumentaria drasticamente, e ela percebeu que Harry não parava mais no apartamento que dividiam. Os meses vieram e a relação esfriou. E então ela começou a ponderar se o que estava fazendo era certo; se Harry e ela era a coisa certa. Não. Era a constante palavra que martelava em sua mente. Não. Não. Não.

Foi então que ela fora apresentada a seu parceiro de missões, em meio a uma turbulência no relacionamento, Draco Malfoy apareceu. Com seu jeito mandão, cínico e sarcástico, ele se aproximou de Ginny.

E ela cedeu.

Ela cedeu e se envolveu ao ponto de não conseguir pensar em nada a não ser nele bem no dia de seu casamento. E ela o odiava por causa disso. Odiava lembrar-se dele, de seus sussurros, de seu toque e da forma que seus beijos a levavam para um lugar que ela não conseguia imaginar.

Fechou os olhos e secou uma tímida lágrima que caíra em sua bochecha. Agora já era tarde demais para se fazer algo; eles haviam tido a oportunidade de se acertar, mas ele se afastou dela assim que ela lhe disse que estava de casamento marcado. Ginny mencionara o fato um mês antes da presente data. E ele não havia dado nenhum sinal de afeição. Nenhum resquício de paixão. Nada.

Por isso ela supôs estar fazendo a coisa certa, pela primeira vez na vida. Mas ela não se sentia assim.

Um soluço escapou de seus lábios. Ela estava em seu quarto, na Toca, toda a casa estava impecável para seu casamento, todos estavam excitadíssimos para assistir o casamento de Harry Potter com Virginia Weasley... Todos...

Menos ela.

"Eu não posso fazer isso", ela sussurrou, ofegando. A porta se abriu em um estrondo, e ela apenas enxugou as lágrimas e continuou com os olhos bem fechados. "Eu ainda não coloquei o vestido, mamãe".

"Eu não quero que você coloque esse vestido maldito", uma voz profunda atingiu seus ouvidos. Por um momento, ela pode jurar que era uma alucinação, o produto de sua fértil imaginação, já que aquilo andava acontecendo constantemente, mas então ela virou-se para a porta e o viu encostado ao umbral, com os braços cruzados e o maxilar rígido, ela soube o quão era real.

"Bom dia, Virginia", ele disse casualmente, como se estivessem se encontrando no ambiente de trabalho. "Sabe", ele deu um passo em direção a ela, erguendo a varinha par o alto, trancando o quarto. "Você não sabe o quanto foi difícil eu vir até aqui...", ele deu mais um passo e já não estava assim tão longe dela. "Ou será que sabe?", as sobrancelhas dele se ergueram.

"Eu... Não...", sua respiração já estava irregular quando ele chegou bem perto de seu corpo. "O que você está fazendo aqui?".

"Impedindo você de ir a qualquer lugar sem mim hoje", Draco sussurrou. E então ele a beijou. Ele a beijou de um jeito que só os mais apaixonados sabiam fazer. Com força, com vontade... com prazer. Seus lábios deslizavam pelos dela e ela nada mais pode fazer a não ser enlaçar os braços ao redor dele, pedindo por mais.

Ele deslizava seus braços por toda extensão dela, e ela sorriu. Era loucura. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, era a melhor coisa que ela havia feito, a melhor coisa que havia sentido em toda a sua vida, com qualquer outro homem.

Com prática, Draco desfez o nó o robe que a ruiva usava e dirigiu seus beijos em toda extensão do pescoço de Ginny. "Aah, Virginia, você não sabe o que...", ele a trouxe mais para perto com os braços, e ela gemeu ao sentir a excitação dele.

"Draco... Eu...", ela disse baixinho.

"Eu sei", ele lhe beijou novamente, acariciando as costas dela, enquanto ela apertava seus braços com uma força inimaginável. "Eu sei...", ele continuava a dizer, enquanto a beijava.

Com um gesto rápido, ele jogou a peça no chão, para poder vislumbrar Virginia vestindo somente uma calcinha branca, toda rendada. "Para combinar com a ocasião?", ele murmurou, sarcástico, ao ouvido dela.

"Você não presta, Drac...", ele a calou com mais um beijo, tocando sua barriga delicadamente. Ginny gemeu quando sua mão a acariciou, mais embaixo. Ela estava entregue as suas mãos, a todas as sensações que estas lhe passavam. Ela estava entregue a ele.

E ela odiava sentir aquilo.

"Não", ela disse, arranhando o pescoço dele, empurrando-o para longe de si mesma. Os lábios dela estavam inchados e o batom vermelho estava borrado por toda sua face. Ginny tentou, da melhor maneira que pode, se recompor, abaixou-se e recolheu o robe do chão, pressionou o tecido contra o corpo e dirigiu a Draco um olhar incrédulo. "Eu não acredito nisso... Isso não pode estar acontecendo, Draco...", ela murmurou. "O que... Porra, Draco, o que você está fazendo aqui hoje?!", ela perguntou exasperada.

"Eu acho que já respondi essa pergunta", ele disse, cruzando os braços. "Querida", ele acrescentou, sarcástico.

"Não!", ela gritou. "Você não pode fazer isso comigo... Eu te disse... Eu disse que ia me casar hoje, e eu tenho certeza que disse isso a você há um bom tempo atrás e você? Oh, não! Você não fez _nada_! Você não disse uma palavra, nada que... Bem... Aí você aparece aqui hoje?! Oh não, não, não...", ela falou, exasperada.

"Virginia, você sabe que não pode se casar hoje", ele disse em um murmúrio baixo, "Nesse exato momento você está apenas procurando uma desculpa para não entrar naquele corredor de braços dados com seu querido papai. Você está enganando a si mesma", ele disse em um tom de voz cruel.

Ela olhou para ele. Draco observou os olhos da mulher a sua frente se encherem de lágrimas.

"E O QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FAÇA? ALGUMA DICA?", ela perguntou, com as mãos na cintura. "TOUCHÉ!", ela fez um gesto com as mãos. "EU NÃO QUERO ME CASAR COM ELE! E VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM O PORQUÊ! E AGORA? O QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER A RESPEITO DISSO, SR. MALFOY?"

Com um simples gesto com as mãos, Draco a trouxe mais para perto dele, jogando o robe que ela segurava com força para o lado, com uma das mãos ele encontrou seu pescoço, a mão subiu pelo pescoço de Ginny e ela ofegou levemente. "Eu odeio quando você prende o seu cabelo", ele sussurrou. "Eu odeio quando você dá um showzinho escandaloso", com um movimento dele os cabelos compridos de Ginny caíram pelas costas dela, livres e leves, despertando um frenesi nele. Ele beijou seu pescoço quase que delicadamente, enquanto seu outro braço subia pelas costas dela. "E eu odeio você, acima de tudo, por me fazer sentir assim... Tão..."

As mãos de Draco emolduraram o rosto de Ginny, os lábios dela estavam entreabertos e a boca dela estava seca. Ela não tinha mais consciência do que estava ao redor dela. Nada mais existia. Era ela, Draco, e aquele pequeno quarto na Toca que importava a ele. E nada do que estava acontecendo ao redor deles importava.

Seus lábios se encontraram, provocando um ao outro, testando, infligindo dor. Era a paixão, sôfrega e pura. As mãos de Ginny se apressaram a retirar a grossa capa que Draco vestia, enquanto ele a carregava no colo até a pequena mesinha onde o véu de Ginny estava apoiado. Ela passou as pernas ao redor do loiro e retirou a camisa dele ao longe, com uma prática que somente os amantes detinham. Os dedos encontraram a pele nua de Draco e ele gemeu no ouvido dela.

"Eu sei exatamente como você se sente, Ginny.", ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, antes de empurrar o véu de cima da mesa e sentar a mulher nela. "E quanto a você? Sabe como eu me sinto?"

Ela estremeceu quando os dedos dele desceram para seus seios, massageando-os. Ela gemia e arranhava as costas dele, enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço, seu colo. Quando ele chegou ao vale ente os seis dela, Ginny agarrou os cabelos dele e mordeu a boca. Draco deu-lhe um beijo e ela disse, cravando as unhas nas costas dele, com força.

"Vamos mesmo fazer isso?", a frase seguida por um gemido despertou um riso rouco de Draco.

"Sim, querida.", ele disse, apertando as coxas da mulher com as mãos, enquanto ela descia as mãos para lhe desabotoar as calças. Em um minuto, ele estava nu diante da mulher, que agora vestia apenas a calcinha rendada. "Uhhh", ele sussurrou, ao encontrar o tecido em suas mãos totalmente molhado. Com um dedo, ele retirou a peça e ela estremeceu como sempre acontecia quando eles estavam prestes a fazer sexo.

"Você sabe o que fazer agora", ela gemeu, tencionado as costas para trás no momento em que Draco encontrava um ponto em sua feminilidade com uma mão, enquanto com a outra ele percorria a barriga de Ginny.

"Ah, eu sei", ele disse subindo a mão para o pescoço de Ginny, enquanto a outra a acariciava de uma maneira íntima, mandando espasmos para todo o corpo de Ginny. Ela não podia mais se segurar. Ela rebolava em sua mão e gemia alto, querendo mais, exigindo mais. Suas mãos apertavam o pescoço dele com força, enquanto ela mordia os lábios.

"OHH, DRACO! ISSO!", ela gritou, quando o dedo dele alcançou um ponto inimaginável. Ela agarrou a mão dele em um de seus seios e a puxou para si, beijando-a. Com a língua ela contornou um dos dedos dele e o chupou. Ele gemeu e disse.

"Agora, Virginia".

Com um movimento mais do que rápido ele estava dentro dela, causando-lhe sensações inimagináveis, ela lambia o pescoço dele com prazer, enquanto ele apertava suas mãos contra o quadril dela, soltando longos gemidos, falando-lhe todo e qualquer tipo de coisa ao pé de seu ouvido. As pernas dela apertavam com força o corpo de Draco contra o seu. Quando estavam prestes a chegar lá, ela agarrou seus ombros e inclinou-se para trás. "Oh".

Com um beijo, ele tombou em cima dela. Ginny acariciou seus cabelos com delicadeza enquanto apertava mais ainda suas pernas envolta dele. "Merlin isso foi..."

"Eu sei, eu sei", ele respondeu, passando os lábios pelo pescoço molhado dela. Draco passou a língua pelo suor da mulher e ela soltou um gemido. "Você acreditaria se eu te dissesse que...", ele sussurrou, apertando-a ainda mias em seus braços. Ele estava em pé novamente, ainda com ela em seus braços.

"Se você dissesse que...?", ela murmurou, desejando ouvir certas palavras.

TOC. TOC. TOC.

"VIRGINIA WEASLEY, ABRA JÁ ESTA PORTA!", eles ouviram o grito de Molly ao longe.

"Merda!", Ginny disse, pulando da mesa. "E agora, o que eu faço?", ela olhou ao seu redor, o véu estava jogado no chão, junto de seu robe e as roupas de Draco. Sua calcina, de alguma forma, fora parar pendurada no espelho e seu reflexo no espelho não estava nem de longe perfeito como outrora; os lábios estavam inchados e seu rosto todo estava vermelho, seu cabelo estava solto e todo despenteado e ela ainda sentia espasmos ao se lembrar o que acabara de fazer. Estava perdida.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e sua visão ficou turva.

TOC. TOC. TOC.

E então ela viu um reflexo logo atrás dela. Era Draco, ele já havia colocado as calças e olhava para o reflexo dela com a sobrancelha franzida. Ele passou os braços ao redor dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Você não precisa fazer isso se você não quiser...", ele observou a si mesmo no espelho, a vários palmos de altura de Ginny. "Venha comigo. Fuja comigo e esqueça tudo isso. Você não quer isso, quer?"

Ela olhou para Draco e uma lágrima caiu.

"Se você dissesse que...?", ela repetiu as palavras ditas há poucos minutos.

"EU NÃO ESTOU BRINCANDO, SENHORITA WEASLEY! VOCÊ VAI ABRIR ESTA PORTA OU EU TEREI DE USAR OS MEUS MÉTODOS?"

"Eu amo você", ele disse rapidamente. "Mais do que tudo, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. Mais do que a _mim_ _mesmo_. E eu sei que eu estava me arriscando vindo até aqui e transando com você em cima daquela mesa, mas eu faria a mesma coisa para ter a chance de estar com você", Draco levou as mãos aos cabelos e afastou-se dela. "Pela última vez. Por foi isso, não foi? A última vez?"

"EU VOU CONTAR ATÉ TRÊS!"

Ginny olhou para Draco, mordendo os lábios. Ponderando. Ela imaginou-se dali a uns dez anos com ele. Com os lábios dele, com a sensações que ele lhe dava, com ele a seu lado para qualquer coisa, com os comentários dele e com seu incrível senso de humor.

"UM!"

Mas tudo aquilo era o suficiente? E Harry? Oh, Harry era tão bom para ela e toda a sua família...

"DOIS!"

Ela estendeu seu braço para o chão e pegou seu robe, passando as mangas pelos braços, dando um firme nó ao redor de sua cintura. Ginny estendeu uma mão para tocar o rosto de Draco. "Eu também amo você", ela sussurrou.

"Vamos embora", ele disse com um sorriso, pousando os lábios nos dela.

"TRÊS"

E eles apartaram.

FIM

* * *

**N/Liza2**: Oh my **f**. God!

Eu ainda não acredito que fiz isso! Sério! Bem, espero ouvir a opinião a respeito disso... Anyway...

A história ficou meio toquinha, mas o meu foco era mesmo a cena hot. E espero que vocês tenham gostado.

O crédito das personagens é todo da JKR.

O crédito da música que me inspirou é todo da Rihanna e de Justim Timberlake (acho que foi ele que escreveu a musica).

Eu adoro essa música e alguns pedacinhos dela eu achei tão Draco & Ginny. Por isso que está aqui! ;D

Aguardo reviews!

Beijões e até BYSY!

_Liza_

OBS 2: Eu odeio o nome verdadeiro a Ginny. Por isso eu uso "Vrginia". Eu SEI que é errado, mas... ;D


End file.
